Gundam Wing Neo Gen
by Quatre Utada
Summary: Events After Endless Waltz. A new generation rises to defend peace.
1. Dawning

Gundam Wing Neo Gen  
  
Prologue  
  
Ten years of peace followed the battle with Dekim Barton's troops in A.C. 196. All powerful weapons, such as mobile suits, were destroyed. Or so the public thought..  
Small factions preserved some mobile suits, hiding them in abandoned colonies, and even abandoned resources satellites. These small factions didn't believe the peace would last. As a reassurance they kept the suits, thinking that they'd one day need them.  
As for the Gundams, most were destroyed. The only Gundams that still held speculation were the Wing Zero, and the Tallgeese. The Wing Zero had crashed during the battles of A.C. 196, but its remains were never found. As for the Tallgeese, it appeared missing. No one seemed to know where it was. Whether destroyed or hidden the public did not know. Neither did they care.  
The new generation had started where weapons were of no use, and peace reigned. Once in a while factions would challenge that peace, but they were defeated by  
  
The Preventers!  
  
Chapter I  
  
Noin Peacecraft sat alert as she watched the computer screen inside the Preventer shuttle Draco. As a Preventer she had learned that things were never as they seemed. The area seemed like a dead abandoned Resource Satellite. But something was not right. She boosted the sensor output and searched for anything unusual. The door behind her slid open and she heard the patter of footsteps.  
"Find anything yet?" asked her husband, Milliardo Peacecraft also known as Zechs  
"Yea. but its just a small chunk of Neo Titanium. It could've drifted here from some old battle." she responded.  
"True. Lets take a closer look."  
Before Noin could analyze the chunk further an alarm sounded. Both Preventers checked the display.  
"Just what I expected", said Zechs "A Mobile Suit."  
"What!" cried Noin as Zechs quickly pulled the Draco away from Resource Satellite. Zechs didn't need to answer. The computer screens data was enough.  
"Look Noin.tell me what you see. Those are standard MS Taurus Models. I know it's been a while but I thought you would at least recognize one."  
"But.it cant be." said Noin "we eradicated almost all MS's. There's just no need for them anymore!"  
Zechs pushed the booster output to maximum and tried to loose the suit. The Taurus didn't seem to follow. It was suspicious. Way too suspicious.  
Suddenly the computer beeped alerting the Preventers of a new arrival.  
"It's a MS carrier! And it's following us!" cried Zechs.  
"Should we stay and fight it out?" asked Noin  
"Noin. I thought you knew better. Our lives aren't the only ones at stake here. Someone on this ship must survive." Noin nodded her head. How could she forget. her own son.  
Noin had given birth to a handsome baby whom Zechs (with Noin's consent) named Max. Both parents felt they wanted to be by their child's side as much as possible. Therefore, they brought him on as many Preventer missions they could. This was dangerous, but both Zechs and Noin felt it was worth it.  
Zechs pushed the release button and a compartment opened in the Draco and released four metal boxes. The MS carrier new what was going to happen and tried to veer away.  
But it was too late  
The boxes opened and unleashed salvos of missiles. The carrier attempted to dodge but was still hit multiple times. Explosion after explosion occurred and then there was silence. The carrier was disabled and the Draco flew out of the area at impressive speed.  
"Well we can't say this mission was a waste, but we hardly learned anything." Said Zechs.  
"I'll check if the ships sensors picked up anything." Said Noin, and she typed in a few things into the keypad. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she gasped at the data in front of her.  
"Noin what is it?" said Zechs. He rushed to her side and tried to see wat was going on.  
"That Resource Satellite is actually a MS production plant. and its fully functional and working. According to our sensors there are nearly a million MS in there!"  
Zechs sighed and hit the COMM control button and sent two messages, then he turned to Noin. "We better clean this place up. We're having company." 


	2. Farewells

Chapter II  
  
The door slid open and Heero Yuy walked into the conference room of the Draco. This wasn't the first time.Many times he and the other Gundam pilots had sat at the conference table and discussed important issues. This time there were no Gundam pilots. Only Noin sat at the end of the table.  
"Where's Zechs and the others?" asked Heero.  
"Zechs is picking up a package and we felt you were the only one who should be here today. Well not only you. You and Relena." Noin responded.  
"Relena won't be coming anytime soon. Being a Vice Foreign Minister isn't an easy job. Oh by the way," Heero added, "where is this newborn everyone's talking about. This seems to be the year of children. Every Gundam pilot has gotten married and had at least one child, or adopted a child."  
"Every one except you Heero." Retorted Noin, "The past wars have taught us all to value every moment of life. It has taught us to cherish our loved ones more than ever." Tears rose in the eyes of Noin. Suddenly a small wail could be heard. "That would be the baby." Said Noin. Her ears were flooded with tears. It seemed as if she had lost a loved one. She left the conference room and returned a minute later carrying the small baby. She carried it for a while and tried to dry its tears, but her own tears kept streaming down.  
Suddenly the shuttles computer sounded an alert. A mobile suit carrier had docked along side the Draco. Noin seemed to go through a breakdown. Her knees buckled and almost fell to the floor. Heero quickly caught her.  
"That would be Zechs." She uttered softly.  
"In an MS carrier?" questioned Heero.  
Slowly Noin composed herself and handed Heero the child.  
"I'll go get him," once again her knees buckled and she fought to stand up "Please take care of my child."  
"Do you need help?" asked Heero, concerned for her health.  
She gave him a smile and walked out. Surprisingly the baby had calmed down and was content to lie on the ground and stare into Heero's eyes. Heero stared down into the eyes of the child. They seemed so curious. At the same time they seemed afraid. As if they sensed some impending doom.  
Heero's eyes suddenly turned to the computer screen that had just flicked on. The screen showed Zechs.  
"Heero," Zechs began "if you get this it probably means me and Noin are on our way to our death." Heero sat up and was about to go after Noin when the message continued.  
"Don't go after us Heero, this is the path we have chosen and we need you to stay alive. While scouting around the Gyro sector we found suspicious evidence. A MS development factory. It had more mobile suits than we though possible. Noin was able to find at least 30,000 MS. The factory is on its way to earth. Noin and I have kept the Tallgeese III and one Taurus MS hidden. As I speak we have taken a MS carrier and are on our way to combat this enemy. With 30,000 MS or MD to defeat I'm not sure if we can survive. I plan to destroy the whole thing with my mega cannon before it can get any closer, but I believe we will meet tough resistance."  
"Why Zechs?" Heero said aloud knowing Zechs would not respond. "Why are you doing this?"  
Zechs' eyes seemed to grow very serious.  
"Heero I don't want my child to grow up in the world I grew up in. A world of war isn't something the new generations need. If I die, but prevent another war from starting it will be a worthy sacrifice. I want my son to be a total pacifist. Heero I know this battle will be our last. However, someone needs to take care of our child. Releena is on her way please ask her to..." tears flooded Zechs' eyes "to take care of Max."  
Heero nodded and Zechs continued.  
"Raising a child is going to be hard for someone as busy as Releena. Please watch over her Heero. Teach the child to have a pure heart just as you have."  
The transmission faded but the recording continued  
"Stop Releena from following us." 


	3. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter III  
  
The shuttle of Chief Ambassador Releena docked onto the Draco.  
  
" Miss Releena would you like an escort inside?" asked Sean the pilot of the shuttle.  
"The message was private and I prefer our meeting to be the same." She responded.  
"As you wish M'Lady."  
Releena entered the Draco and went into the conference room. Usually she could find Zechs and Noin there. However, they were nowhere to be found. She heard a sound though. A small cry coming from the babies' quarters. Slowly she made her way down to the room. Sure enough there was the child in its basinet. She went to the basinet when she realized someone was in the doorway.  
She spun not knowing what to expect.  
It was Heero.  
"Heero! Where's Zechs and.."  
Before she could finish Heero pulled out a recorder from his pocket. In a swift motion he pressed play.  
Slowly the recorder played the message left for him.  
Once the message was done Releena just stood there as if stunned. Heero looked into her eyes trying to read her emotions. Her eyes told him nothing. Slowly she moved towards him. Her slow walk became a dash to get through the door way.  
Heero blocked her and held her tight. She struggled and tried to hit him. Tears streamed down her eyes. She sobbed and cried. Heero just held her. Slowly her struggling body became a limp form. She passed out with grief. Slowly Heero carried her to a nearby cot. His eyes were glazed, yet no tears escaped.  
"Zechs. I've done my job. Now just do yours."  
  
The carrier system beeped and Zechs opened his eyes.  
"Were here."  
Quickly Noin and Zechs rushed to the MS Bay of the carrier. Zechs entered into his Talgeese. The MS had seen a lot of battles. With its Mega Cannon and Heat Rod all of its foes were defeated. The armor had withstood the many blows from the guns of Serpent Troops. But still the armor was strong enough for a final battle.  
Noin's Taurus MS was brand new. It had never been used before. Equiped with a beam cannon it was powerful in the hands of Noin. Noin had kept this MS, which had once been part of Releena's Sanc Kingdom Defense.  
The Hatch doors opened and the two mobile suits were dispelled from the carrier.  
"This is it Noin."  
"Zechs I am at least happy that our child is in safe hands, and that I am going to die by your side."  
Before the couple laid the enemy MS factory.  
And before them laid the future of their son.  
Slowly, the husband and wife approached their final destination 


	4. Deaths

Chapter IV  
  
Zechs and Noin approached the abandoned Resource Satellite. It was so quiet.  
"Noin can you push the sensor output to 100%?"  
"It already is Zechs. But it seems way too quiet. After our last encounter I thought they would mount a pretty good defense."  
"I agree, lets check the outer cameras. They can hide from our sensors but not from actual eyesight."  
Before the pilots could try anything a barrage of cannon fire came from behind. Zechs acted quickly and easily avoided the cannon fire easily. Noin did the same but with less skill.  
"What was that?!" cried Noin.  
Before anyone could say a word the sensors screamed alive. Warnings sounded alerting the pilots of countless Virgo and Taurus MS surrounding them. All the mobile suits just stood there and prepared to fire again.  
"How many?" asked a shocked Noin.  
"No time to count. Here they come!" cried Zechs.  
Score after score of MS charged toward the two mobile suits. Zechs and Noin fought back to back, but each with different styles.  
Zechs fought with the grace and power of a Gundam Pilot. He often deflected beams with his shield. He was a whirlwind of death. Spinning with his pink beam saber he slashed through enemies constantly. Taurus troops went down easily. Virgos were a different story. The Planet Defenders prevented vulcans from reaching the Virgos. Plus the MS moved at humanly impossible speeds. Zechs targeted the Planet Defenders with his Heat Rod. Like a snake the Heat Rod would seem harmless, but when any MS got too close it attacked with great ferocity. However everything wasn't exactly going well. Often a beam would strike the Tallgeese leaving great damage. Zechs new it was a test against time. He had to get a good shot at the Resource Satellite with his Mega Cannon. Zechs took a glance at Noin. How was she doing?  
Noin was holding her own as well. With a beam cannon in each hand she wrought havoc on enemy MS. She used the two cannons to manipulated her opponents. She fired in one direction and anticipated where her opponents would dodge. Then she extinguished them with a shot from her other cannon. She noticed that all the mobile suits they were combating were all Mobile Dolls. She also seemed to notice that Zechs had not fired a single shot from his Mega Cannon.  
"Zechs? A good shot from your cannon could probably give us some ground here"  
"Noin, I've been waiting for a clear shot at the Resource Satellite. The MD seem are always keeping me busy. I have been charging the cannon for a while now and one good shot at the main energy core of the Satellite would destroy it. I just cant get a clear shot!"  
Noin attempted to clear a path, but it was no use. Would this ever end?  
Suddenly a Voice sounded over the radio.  
"Attention enemy MS stand down we wish to speak with you!"  
At the same time the message occurred the entire MD units also stopped fighting. They all lined up and Zechs saw for the first time how many enemies he was facing. He didn't even attempt to count them. Nor would he have had time, for a shuttle approached them.  
The voice sounded again. "Milliardo Peacecraft! Too many MS have been wasted. I challenge you to a formal duel!"  
A strange MS came out from the shuttle. Zechs scanned it and yelled in surprise.  
" It's a Gundam!"  
"Are you sure Ze..."  
Noin suddenly fell silent. Zechs turned around and gasped.  
The Taurus was cut in half and beside her stood the Gundam.  
"Zechs I'm so sorry"  
The Taurus exploded and Zechs just stood there shocked, both at the death of his wife and at the speed at the Gundam. He had a good look at the Gundam now.  
"Hello Zechs. My name is Calvin Farkill. Brother of Valder Farkill. I believe you know him. He fought under you squadron once I believe." Calvin paused. "And this is the Hydra Gundam."  
"You will die today Calvin. I don't care who you are or what your doing. I promise to you that you will die before this day is over."  
"Tsk! Tsk! There is more to this Gundam then appears."  
Zechs pulled up following his instincts. He did it just in time to avoid a slash from a beam saber.  
"Impressive speed my friend. I got rid of your little consort because a formal duel is a one-on-one battle. Ready for this?"  
Zechs engaged the Zero system on the Tallgeese. He knew he needed ever advantage he could get. "Im ready to end you life right here right now!"  
Calvin laughed. "Hyper Mode Engage!" he cried. Then he charged at the Tallgeese with his beam saber drawn.  
Zechs barely had enough time to counter. It was beyond the power of the Zero System. Usually the Zero System could slow everything down and stay two steps ahead of the enemy the pilot. But this time it seemed the enemy was two steps ahead of him. Every time Zechs would bring his saber to attack the Hydra would send a crashing blow sending his saber down. Whenever Zechs attempted to block with his saber the blow would nearly send his saber flying away from his hand. Zechs tried a different approach. He spun trying to strike out with his Heat Rod.  
The Hydra seemed to expect that and slashed the Heat Rod in half with a powerful strike. Zechs ditched the shield and threw it at the Hydra Gundam hoping to distract it. But the Hydra Gundam was suddenly behind him and thrusting the beam saber toward the Tallgeese. Zechs moved away quickly. The Hydra flew past him but turned and reversed direction. Charging towards the Tallgeese once again with incredible speed, Zechs couldn't hope to counter. The Hydra scored a direct hit cutting off the right arm of the Tallgeese.  
"Whoops there goes you Mega Cannon. Hehehe. Surrender you're as good as dead my friend!" He pulled out a Beam Rifle and held it trained on the Tallgeese.  
The Tallgeese stood stock still for a while.  
"You can't beat me Zechs. This Gundam has Hyper Mode. It's a system far superior to the Zero System. But I better turn it off. Too much of the system can brake the pilot's mind."  
Suddenly the Tallgeese grabbed the Mega Cannon with its good hand and fired a charged blast toward the Hydra. The Hydra dodged easily.  
"Missed me Zechs."  
"Naw I got a perfect hit. Look behind you. "  
The Hydra turned and saw. The Tallgeese had scored a direct hit into the core of the Resource Satellite. An explosion occurred and encompassed both the Hydra and the Tallgeese. 


End file.
